1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to support racks for attachment to automobiles or the like to transport bicycles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Automobile bicycle support racks have been made and used which support the bicycles at the rear of the vehicle, either mounted at a sloping angle on the inclined surfaces of the vehicle or as upright rectangular racks mounted on the vehicle bumper. The carried bicycles are more conveniently placed on the bumper-style racks, and are generally carried on these racks with less probability of damage, since they are supported in an upright position, for example as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,927,811.
The bumper-style racks present a difficulty because of the large variety of bumper shapes used on automobiles. These are generally accomodated by using brackets which are clamped or bolted to the bumper. These are large and unsightly, and inconvenient to attach and remove. In cases where the upper edge of the bumper is not accessible, as in some current bumper designs, these cannot be used.
The racks themselves are cumbersome and inconvenient to handle and store when they are not in use, since they are large and have protruding arms. They may be disassembled for storage, but this generally requires tools, is troublesome, and may result in loss of parts. Some attempts have been made to design racks which can be more conveniently be stored. For example, the design shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,050,616 is intended to be permanently mounted on the vehicle bumper and telescoped for storage. It is quite complicated and appears costly to produce. The design shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,088,253 is compact but requires a variety of fittings to accomodate a range of bumper styles. Its provisions for securing the bicycles being carried are somewhat less rigid than those of other designs.
Some existing types of removable racks allow a degree of foldability, as for example that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,927,810. However, the folded configuration still requires a considerable storage area, since while it folds flat its various members are not brought into close proximity. The process of folding it calls for a considerable amount of manipulation.